El amor dentro de la mafia
by tsunayoshi19
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi un chico problematico mal hablado e irrispetuoso todo un un delincuente solitario y arisco pero todo eso cambio cuando un día apareció un tutor-Sicario-hitman llamado Reborn con sonrisa malvada y retorcido al igual que sádico llegó y le dio un giro de 180 grados a su vida exigiendo que se convirtiera en el jefe de la mafia mas especificamente El decimo vongola
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias:

Reborn versión adulta unos 20 años al principio reborn algo blandito

Es mi primer fanfic por favor no sean muy duros/ s pero todas las criticas seran bien recibidas

Este fanfic contiene yaoi relación chico por chico si no te gusta por favor no leas

puede incluir temas adultos Lenguaje vulgar y obsceno malas palabras un Tsuna muy OC y algun personaje mas tambien sera OC todabia no se quien sera

va a ser un all x tsuna sin Pareja decidida por el momento

mención de lugares que no salen en la serie ni en ninguna otra serie creo seguramente faltas de ortografía capitulos largos espero no aburrir.

Bueno sin más que decir a disfrutar. {Yasei no ōkami-lobo salvaje}

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: El demonio lobo del instituto Namimori<p>

῀῀sueño῀῀

En un desolado parque se veía la figura de un pequeño niño de no más de siete años de pelo castaño y ojos semi marrones semi dorados que por alguna razón estaban inundados en lágrimas el pequeño tenia raspones y moratones por muchas zonas de su pequeño cuerpecito a simple vista esa imagen te partía el corazón pero si te fijabas bien podías ver las figuras de otros tres niños alrededor suyo.

Chico – "jajajaj mira que eres inútil no te sabes defender solo sabes llorar y dime ¿vas a ir a llorar donde tu mama? Decía un niño con mirada cruel y sonrisa malvada

Chico – "Seguro que su madre ya está acostumbrada a los lloriqueos del inútil de su hijo jaja" dijo el segundo niño con tono igual de cruel

Chico – "Si por eso te abandono tu padre jajaja quien querría a un niño llorón e inútil como tú, no haces nada a derechas sacas malas notas y además eres patoso cualquier padre se cansaría de tener un hijo así. Dijo el tercer niño con crueldad

El pequeño castaño apretó sus puños con rabia ese era su día a día y ya se estaba cansando esos niños eran muy crueles y sus palabras dolían más que cualquier golpe que le dieran porque realmente empezó a creer que era verdad…

Niño castaño "Algún día seré fuerte y juro que os devolveré golpe triplicado os buscare por tierra y mar y conoceréis el verdadero miedo! Exclamo el niño totalmente enfadado mientras más lagrimas escurrían por su rostro, ante las palabras dichas por el niño los tres lo volvieron a golpear más y más pero ya le daba igual porque algún día ellos estarían en su lugar…

Fin del sueño

"Mmm otra vez ese sueño algún día los encontrare…"

"tsu-kun, cariño levántate o llegaras tarde de nuevo."

"mmmmm…mama dame diez minutos más"

"¡Tsunayoshi sawada levante de inmediato no me hagas repetirlo!"

En el segundo piso de la residencia Sawada más específicamente en el cuarto de un joven recién levantado se escuchó un gran golpe debido a que el chico se cayó de la cama cuando su madre lo llamaba por su nombre completo solo significaba una cosa "te levantas o te levanto yo" puestos a decidir era mejor levantarse por uno mismo, después se oyó un insulto y unas pisadas demasiado aceleradas. El lugar era un completo desastre, ropa sucia por todas partes, golosinas a medio comer, libros de la escuela semi rotos que parecía que llevaban años allí y una gran capa de suciedad y cosas revueltas además de la maraña de sabanas. Era el típico cuarto de un adolescente donde una madre no entraría ni con mascara de gas y traje de burbujas.

Tsunayoshi se desenredo rápidamente de las sabanas como si quemaran salió a grandes zancadas hacia su armario lo puso patas arriba para encontrar lo que buscaba con tanto desespero una vez encontrado lo saco muy descuidadamente como si fuera un trapo que no valiera nada después busco en el cajón unos calzoncillos una vez encontrados miro de mala gana el despertador hecho trizas como si tuviera toda la culpa. Se dio una ducha exprés con agua fría ya que no le quedaba tiempo para esperar a que el agua saliera caliente se vistió a toda prisa medio desarreglado bajo las escaleras de tres en tres y a trompicones fue a la cocina cogió una tostada con nocilla le dio un beso a su madre se despidió y salió de la casa rápidamente

Tsunayoshi sawada de 14 años más conocido como Tsuna era un chico bajito de piel blanca sin llegar a ser enfermiza más bien era como la porcelana de complexión delgada con el pelo castaño y dorado que desafiaba a la gravedad ya que se mantenían en punta todo excepto la parte de atrás que era un poco más larga y lisa más o menos por debajo del cuello unos hermosos ojos semi marrones semi dorados que parecían brillar como el mismísimo sol parecía tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana de las más caras pero que su apariencia no te engañe porque en realidad era como una bestia feroz encerrada en un pequeño cuerpo

Nana sawada madre de Tsunayoshi creía que su "adorable" hijo estaba pasando por una de esas etapas que todo adolescente pasa alguna vez pero estaba muy equivocada aunque se preguntaba a quien habría salido su hijo ya que ella era una mujer hermosa de estatura media de complexión delgada el pelo largo y castaño hasta el cuello hermosos ojos de tono grisáceo que transmitían calidez y paz una mujer amable bondadosa y cariñosa a la par que despistada así que la genética era realmente extraña

Tsuna iba a toda velocidad hacia la escuela ya que no estaba de humor para encontrarse con cierta persona y entablar una batalla, tenía absolutamente todo el cuerpo adolorido sentía que se rompería en cualquier momento la razón sencilla. Ayer se fue a la zona-Zero o sub-Zero un distrito escondido y apartado de todo incluso de la ley donde había todo tipo de peleas sin reglas ni edades podías ir y desfogarte con cualquier bastardo sin interrupción ninguna pero claro el paraíso no existe y por eso ese lugar tenía algunas cosas injustas ya que podían ir todos a por uno usar armas contra alguien desarmado la única regla cuando el contrincante cae inconsciente se acabó la pelea claro que como no había normas muchos no las respetaban pero el sí porque a pesar de ser como era todavía le quedaba algún ideal

Tsuna - "Mierda putos bastardos siento que me caigo por momentos desgraciados cinco contra uno así ya podrán como los vuelva a ver verán quien soy yo" gruñó y maldijo mientras sus ojos parecían arder en cólera pura y a su alrededor se formaba un aura tan oscura y tétrica que las personas cerca se iban al menos diez metros lejos de él iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que llego al casillero de las zapatillas sin darse ni cuenta miro mal a un tipo que estaba a su derecha en su camino y lo empujo al suelo haciendo PLOFF como eco el sonido de su caída

Chico - "¡He tu mocoso de mierda! ¡¿Quién coño te crees que eres para…mmhh?!"

Chica - "¡Shhh!" le silencio la chica rubia que iba con el tapándole la boca a su amigo que había comenzado a gritar y maldecir como un obseso "¡Es que acaso eres idiota! ¡Mira sus ojos y su pelo no hay duda de que ese es Sawada! ¿Es que quieres que te patee como si fueras un saco de harina o qué?"

Chico - "¿S-sawada, dices te refieres a ese al que apodan Yasei no ōkami?" dijo el pobre chico temblando como una hoja parecía que incluso el color abandono su cuerpo

Tsuna como única respuesta no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia y gracia. Le daba cierta satisfacción que lo reconocieran por su apodo, él era un peleador callejero , no un abusón ni un maltratador solo golpeaba a quien se lo merecía como a los abusones, a los bravucones o aquellos que le buscaban las cosquillas o simplemente cuando se aburría luchaba pero siempre con personas fuertes nunca débiles ya que le encantaba sentir la adrenalina y el acelerón que daba el corazón cuando te encontrabas en una pelea de iguales ya que aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista odiaba a esas personas que pegaban a los débiles para encajar en un grupo para burlarse o simplemente para hacer la gracia no soportaba eso y jamás seria así ya que se daría asco a si mismo seria como tirar a la mierda sus ideales y su orgullo así se puso en marcha hacia su clase.

{5 minutos más tarde…}

Se encontraba Tsuna divagando ya que la escuela era sumamente aburrida casi como ver una carrera de caracoles televisada en replay a cámara lenta, sobre todo con el gilipollas que tenían como profesor de historia y biología, aunque tenía un lado bueno era un lugar perfecto para descansar y recuperarse tranquilamente sin ruido ni distracciones. Todas las veces que asistía a clases tenía vendas y moratones que se veían claramente ya que se peleaba un día sí y otro también. Debido a eso no estudiaba absolutamente nada de nada y por eso sus notas eran malas y eso se quedaba bastante corto. Cuando se enteró que pasaba de curso se quedó a cuadros fue un milagro un acto de misericordia o como se quiera decir no exageraba cuando decía que malo era poco no había un calificativo para definir sus notas. Se pasaba toda la clase dormido en el pupitre, o simplemente sin escuchar nada de lo que decía su profesor total iba a suspender de todas formas además muchos días se saltaba las clases sobre todo cuando se aburría de dormir o simplemente quería estirar las piernas pero al menos era útil en algo, si en las peleas y eso cuenta como trabajo se peleaba con los delincuentes tanto de su escuela como de otras a eso se le podía considerar acto social sacaba a los desgraciados abusones y a los delincuentes a golpes ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Lo bueno es que los cabrones eran muy fuertes y eso le aceleraba el cuerpo no había nada más excitante que hablar con los puños a base de golpes aunque claro como todo no es perfecto aquí tampoco lo es ¿Por qué? Eso es bien sencillo todo era culpa del Presidente del Comité Estudiantil de la Secundaria Namimori y la pregunta es ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Pues en realidad mucho y además llevaba nombre Hibari Kyoya presidente del comité estudiantil siempre que había una pelea en las cortaba con frases como "no perturbéis la paz de Namimori" o "os morderé hasta la muerte" que ¿acaso era caníbal? Bah que más daba era una mierda ya que el contrincante se cagaba de miedo al oírlo o se cortaba la emoción de la pelea todos lo conocían como el "prefecto del terror" era gracias a , el que en Namimori descendió la delincuencia pero en mi opinión es un maldito desgraciado con dos caras según el "es por la paz de Namimori" según yo es un delincuente con la tapadera de un "prefecto" que se apodera de la escuela a tonfazo limpio sin ser castigado ja que ironía pero dejando eso de lado

'Tsuna' o ' Yasei no ōkami' como algunos lo apodaban tenía una buena reputación y renombre en esos círculos de personas, era respetado por los más pequeños y algunos mayores inclusive lo trataban y consideraban como sempai o una persona a la cual admirar o simplemente lo tenían como meta ya sea para derrotarlo o ser más fuerte que él. Aunque se veía venir después de pasar años de entrenamiento ejercicio y peleas constantes a algún lugar le tendría que llevar, pero no era como los gamberros ellos eran fuerza bruta no pensaban a diferencia de Tsuna ya que el usaba tácticas y técnicas además de fuerza bestial observaba al rival y mientras peleaba descubría su punto débil y por eso se consideraba más fuerte al menos usaba el cerebro

Pero eso no fue siempre así claro está todo tiene un inicio y absolutamente todos empiezan desde abajo, en más de alguna ocasión había llegado a casa hecho un desastre con moratones fracturas ,sangre y suciedad, cuando eso pasaba iba a casa no saludaba simplemente subía a toda pastilla a su cuarto se encerraba en el sacaba el quite de primeros auxilios y se arreglaba así se quedaba, hasta que todas las heridas estuvieran totalmente curadas y no es porque sintiera vergüenza del estado en el que se encontraba sencillamente odiaba que su madre se preocupara no le gustaba ver sus ojos tristes y por eso como dice el dicho "ojos que no ven corazón que no siente , si alguna vez su madre le pillaba mentía diciendo que se había caído por un barranco, que se había resbalado , que se tropezó de la rama de un árbol y un sinfín de escusas que su madre se creía ya que era inocente y crédula como ella sola pero era mejor mentir en este caso. Lo bueno de la historia es que esos 'accidentes' y 'torpezas' pasaban cada vez menos seguidas y eso se debía a que había mejorado y tenía el nivel suficiente como para salir de una pelea casi ileso aun si eran muchos o estaban armados con palos los esquivaba tantos golpes y practica de algo servían al menos, aunque claro cuando iban muchos contra el salía bien jodido.

῀῀Clase de educación física ῀῀

Hora de educación física, por fin un lugar bueno donde claro que él se desfogaba y aliviaba de lo lindo la única asignatura que merecía la pena según él. Era simple solo tenía que ser el estirar las piernas correr un poco, saltar ejercitarse y pasar el rato haciendo algo que más o menos le gustaba claro que había normas y eso le jodia bastante sus planes pero si Hibari Kyoya podía continuar con su reinado de terror sin que le dijeran ni mu entonces el con sus narices que se pasaría las normas por el forro. Termino la clase de educación física se fue a las duchas y se metió bajo el agua fría enserio que era masoca en casa bien porque no tenía tiempo pero en la escuela bah quizás se acostumbró al agua fría o simplemente le venía bien para relajar el cuerpo ya que lo tenía muy tenso debido a la pelea de ayer. Ahora pensaba lo aburrida que sería la clase que tocaba nada más y nada menos que historia era un duro golpe como salir al patio a jugar y que después te toque mirar las musarañas y más cuando la historia no podía importarle menos siendo sinceros le traía sin cuidado las épocas de bronce, oro plata o cualquier cosa al fin y al cabo de que sirve estudiar algo que en un futuro no sirve de nada o acaso para ser camarero en una heladería por ejemplo te dicen que para entrar tienes que responder a preguntas como "¿sabes en que año empezó la revolución francesa?" eso me suena francamente ridículo pero que se le va a hacer en fin.

῀῀Casa de Tsuna῀῀

A la una de la tarde Tsuna apareció por casa se fue derecho a su cuarto se puso los cascos la música y se tumbó de golpe en la cama como si llevara años sin haber estado sobre una , cogió una bolsa de algodones de azúcar y se las puso a comer tranquilamente claro que en su vida no todo eran peleas y a decir verdad estaba algo cansado como para salir fuera le daba absoluta pereza solo mirar la calle estaba tan tranquilo y silencioso que daba gusto pero claro todo tiene que acabar en este caso tan rápido como vino se fue oyó un grito desde abajo y como esperando la reprimenda larga y tediosa se quitó los cascos y espero pacientemente hasta que.

Nana - "Tsunayoshi, otra vez me han llamado de la escuela" dijo con un tono entre enfadado y repetitivo "Me han dicho que otra vez te has saltado las clases y te has ido sin dar explicación alguna es que acaso no te cansas de siempre lo mismo señorito"

Tsuna - "¿Hm? Sí, bueno, es que era aburrido me sentía algo cansado y no me apetecía para nada dar clases de historia con el amargado ese." Dijo con un tono de aburrimiento total

Nana - "¿Dime que harás cuando seas mayor? Si sigues así ni siquiera pasaras la secundaria y parece que te da igual" Dijo en un tono entre cariñoso y de reprimenda

Tsuna - "Bah ya veré lo que hago aun soy joven y tengo tiempo de sobra para todo no hay porque acelerar las cosas! " Mama no entres sin llamar"

Nana, entro al cuarto y cuando lo vio le dieron ganas de incendiarlo por toda la porquería que había pero se retuvo quito unos calzoncillos de la cama respiro hondo y se sentó junto a su hijo , después lo miro y con voz dulce dijo "Cariño, no puedes seguir así quiero que seas alguien que cuando crezca se mire al espejo y diga "soy lo que quiero y no me arrepiento" no alguien que se mire y piense que ha hecho con su vida lo entiendes verdad Tsu-kun"

Tsuna - "No lo diré" nunca me arrepentiría de nada porque si me fuera a arrepentir en primer lugar nunca lo habría hecho no crees mama." dijo en un tono de autosuficiencia

Nana - "Bueno… no me queda otra elección si tú no vas al monte el monte vendrá a ti" susurro y suspiró su mama con una sonrisa divertida tanto que daba incluso pavor a Tsuna le recorrió un escalofrió y por la mirada de su madre ahora vendría lo peor y así fue con unas sencillas palabras como "Tu tutor vendrá hoy y se encargara de tu educación a base de disciplina "Hay estaba la trampa Tsuna miró a su madre inspeccionándola para asegurarse de que no mentía para su desgracia así era. Nana continuó con su conversación alegremente como si con ella no fuera la cosa y dijo. "Hoy me encontré una carta sellada sin direccion de salida asique la abri por curiosidad la lei y esa carta decía 'Educare a tu hijo, para que sea alguien en la vida alguien "REALMENTE" importante, nada más y nada menos que un jefe de mafia más específicamente el jefe decimo vongola .El curso la materia o personalidad no importan lo educare con "cariñosa" distiplina. Atentamente el tutor de Tsunayoshi Reborn"

Tsuna - "¡Mama eso tiene que ser una mentira no te creas todo lo que dice seguro que es una broma de algún graciosillo o algo!" Tsuna estaba realmente preocupado. Ya que su madre era muy confiada y ¿si era un ladrón? O algún aprovechado comenzó a desvariar y a tener ideas totalmente ridículas e imposibles sobre ese "tutor" si es que lo era tan siquiera. Tsuna suspiro y bufo exasperado "Escucha mama, no me interesa un puto tutor sea quien sea para mi es tirar dinero y tiempo a la basura total. ¿Para qué me serviría uno? Él puede enseñarme lo que quiera pero en casa ya que clase seguiré haciendo nada ¡De todas formas la escuela es aburrida solo vale para dormir y seguro que mi tutor es un viejo pelmazo como el de historia aunque no lo he visto nunca así que no gracias no me interesa, para nada y un momento… QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

Un hombre alto de piel bronceada, con el pelo corto negro, con un traje negro, una corbata blanca y la cara tapada con un sombrero negro con una franja naranja apareció de la nada en su cuarto recalco SU cuarto como si fuera el rey de la casa o como si ese cuarto fuera suyo aunque admitía que se veía bastante elegante y era atractibo a la vista claro que jamas lo diria. Y yo me pregunto ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? O como entro ni siquiera le he visto venir llevara mucho rato ahí no me dio tiempo a su posicionar más cosas ya que él hombre me miro puso una sonrisa entre malvada y divertida abrió la boca, levantó una mano y dijo "Ciaoo."

Tsuna - "¿Se puede saber quién coño eres tú?"

¿? - "Soy Reborn tu tutor. Llegué hace tres o cuatro horas desde Italia y llevo un buen rato en tu puerta pero ni siquiera te has dado cuenta y eso me dije que necesitas entrenamiento." Respondió el hombre con una voz entre divertida y algo que no logre descifrar.

Tsuna - "óyeme bien viejo asalta casas coge tus maletas y lárgate por dónde has venido si no quieres que te de una patada y te saque yo ya que nunca he oído tu nombre ni nada por el estilo, seguro que eres un estafador" dijo con un tono que rozaba la furia y la arrogancia

Reborn - "Así que tú eres Tsunayoshi ¿eh? Estaba esperando que lo que escuche fuera mentira pero no, era todo verdad eres un irrespetuoso y mal encarado te lanzas a la mínima asique supongo que tendré que enderezarte" dijo con una sonrisa demasiado espeluznante

Tsuna - "Tsk hay que ser muy "hombre" para aprovecharse de una pobre mujer que se cree todo y quererla estafar " Y además eres un hombre del que jamás he visto foto o documento alguno como vas a ser tu mi tutor si nunca nos hemos visto y para rematar eres italiano como es que sabes mi direccion y mi nom….?!"

Tsuna sintió de repente que le fallaban las piernas le faltaba el aire y era como si le estrujaran los pulmones con una fuerza sobre humana. Como aun tenia orgullo se intentó incorporar, cuando se estabilizo aun tambaleándose Tsuna se lanzó hacia el cómo fiera encerrada pero no sirvió ya que Reborn solo salto hacia atrás sin esfuerzo alguno para después patearle en el abdomen parecía que se estuviera burlando de él.

Tsuna - "Okey, admito que eres muy fuerte y ágil para la edad que tienes ahora dime ¿Quién eres? ¿Me escuchas? Tsuna se giró y vio a Reborn tumbado en SU cama roncando como un cerdo ¡oye tu maldito viejo no te duermas y escúchame!

Reborn chasqueo la lengua y le miro mal indicando que había despertado y él le miró con una ceja alzada. "Supongo que no me queda de otra. Veras MI especialidad es el asesinato soy el mejor asesino que ha habido y habrá jamás, "después cogió su maleta saco un camaleón verde y este a su vez se transformó en una "Ekol viper 4.5 "le apunto la cabeza y con voz fria le dijo " mi verdadero objetivo es que encuentres una "famiglia" y te conviertas en el décimo vongola y después… no te diré mas pero prepárate para vivir en el infierno" lo dijo con una expresión aterradora "- prepárate "Tsunayoshi sawada" esto no ha hecho más que empezar…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: "El comienzo de la pesadilla"

Tsuna- "¿Que de qué? Un momento ¿sí? ¿famiglia? ¿Mafia? ¿Acaso eres un viejo senil? Estás loco o te han pateado la cabeza" dijo mirándolo como se mira a un demente recién salido de la sala de aislamiento de un loquero.

Reborn - " Escúchame BIEN pequeño mocoso desgraciado mi "Jefe" me ha asignado una misión muy importante cuya misión te involucra a ti te hare ser una persona hecha y derecha y un digno jefe vongola no un desgraciado e insolente mocoso. Primera norma: YO hago y deshago lo que me de la real gana. Segunda norma: Las cosas se hacen como yo diga a mi manera no me repliques o lo pagaras caro y tercera crees que… ¿Debería dispararte ahora?"

Tsuna - "¿Y cómo vas a hacer tu "misión" si me matas? Además a mi tu "misión" ni me va ni me viene tampoco me interesa las mafias o las famiglias que te quede bien claro demente yo voy por libre…" dijo con un tono de prepotencia total haciendo ver que el revolver que le apuntaba a la cabeza le daba igual aunque por dentro temblaba como si fuera un flan en un terremoto

Reborn le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona y por demás bastante burlona "No todavía, de momento no te disparare pero cuida tu espalda." Y como si no hubiera pasado nada cogió su arma y la retiro de su cabeza para después mirarlo como que no quiere la cosa sonrió y le dijo ciaoo para después irse como vino.

Una vez que el hombre abandono el cuarto el pobre Tsuna soltó todo el aire que mantenía retenido en sus pulmones y suspiro con un audible sonido que transmitía tranquilidad miro con una rabia enorme la puerta de su cuarto aquella por donde el sujeto abandono la estancia. Esperaba que su madre lo echara a sartenazos de SU casa ya que se veía a más de cien metros que ese hombre estaba demente total quizás era un psicótico con antecedentes o vete tú a saber. Suspiro de nuevo abrió la puerta y se puso en camino hacia la cocina donde esperaba su madre.

Nana - "¿Tsu-kun cariño no vas a cenar, no tienes hambre?" pregunto la mujer con un tono claramente preocupado

Tsuna - "bah, no tengo hambre además necesito dar un paseo y despejar mi mente creo que por hoy ya he tenido suficientes emociones y… mama ¿me puedes explicar qué coño hace el sujeto demente aun en NUESTRA casa?" siseó con un tono realmente venenoso en su voz. Parecía que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría a la yugular.

Nana – "Reborn dice que a cambio de sus servicios y enseñanzas él se estacionara en nuestra casa como dice el contrato" Dijo Nana con un tono tranquilo mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa y le servía la cena a Reborn ya que su hijo no quería cenar.

Tsuna – "Mama de verdad que no te entiendo eres demasiado confiada pero yo no asique no me pidas demasiado" bufo molesto y subió a su cuarto encerrándose en el dando un gran portazo ya que se le quitaron todas las ganas de salir a ningún lado.

῀῀A la mañana siguiente…῀῀

Tsuna- "Dime es que acaso ¿no tienes dónde ir? Eres un pobre hombre que vaga por el mundo ¿no tienes nada que hacer? Realmente no te quiero cerca asique porque no coges y te vas con tu sonrisa desquiciada a otro lado ¿eh?. Lo dijo con un tono realmente calmado pero por dentro estaba que echaba fuego ya que estuvo dos horas insistiendo en que se fuera pero claro "El señor yo soy el rey del mundo" no me hace ni el más mínimo caso y eso llega a ser molesto.

Reborn - "NO, no tengo absolutamente nada mejor que hacer además creo que ayer te deje bien claro que tenía una "misión" y te especifique esa misión asique no repliques cállate siéntate y deja de insistir llegas a ser irritante y no te conviene enfadarme ya que seré tu tutor sí o sí." Respondió con un tono entre amenazante y gracioso no podría describirlo exactamente ya que el sombrero le tapaba los ojos y solo se veía esa sonrisa que me sacaba de quicio.

Tsuna - "Ah, ¿sí? No me digas, pues te recuerdo que tu misión me importa una mierda no podría importarme menos no quiero a nadie cerca y que tú lo estés me ahoga no soporto que estén encima de mi como si tuviera dos años no soy un crio no necesito esto no necesito una famiglia y mucho menos a la mafia no quiero tener nada que ver con esto lo ¿EN-TI-EN-DES?". Dijo con la voz enfadada e irónica desde luego en su corta vida alguien le saco tanto de quicio como ese sujeto.

Reborn - "Algo que me da curiosidad dime por qué te niegas a entrar en la mafia con tanta insistencia. Eres un delincuente juvenil bastante despreocupado te da igual meterte en una o diez peleas por día, después de todo tendrías que estar acostumbrado a estos mundos de delincuencia y oscuridad al fin y al cabo ambos mundos van de la mano separados por una línea realmente fina entre delincuencia y crimen no te logro entender" Comentó Reborn algo curioso

Tsuna - "La mafia no tiene nada que ver es como si comparas agua con aceite o sol y luna hay una línea como tú dices y yo lucho para defenderme de los abusones para bajar los humos de aquellos que se creen los dueños de todo no por dinero o diversión la mafia mata la mafia traiciona tienes que cuidar tu espalda y dormir con los ojos abiertos por si algún día alguien te quiere coser a tiros yo no quiero esa vida yo vivo no sobrevivo ¿entiendes la diferencia?. Además jamás he hecho o he dicho algo de lo que me tenga que arrepentir en un futuro, no he agachado la cabeza ante nadie, y no quisiera sentir repugnancia por mí mismo no quiero tener las manos manchadas de sangre de gente inocente que se considera "daño colateral" no me interesa la suma de dinero que llegue a conseguir la fama o la gloria yo no soy así y nunca lo seré te queda bien CLARO." Su ojos y su voz adquirieron un tono desafiante y arrogante "Entrar al crimen organizado es esclavizarse hay alianzas y guerras tienes que seguir unas normas y un patrón de aptitudes yo soy libre y no quiero estar atado a reglas de ningún tipo y por si fuera poco "hoy eres mi madre y mañana mi objetivo" no deseo eso asique es mejor que desistas porque mi respuesta será no una y otra vez."

Reborn - "Hn… La mafia no es como tú dices o piensas no creas todo lo que oyes no creas en los rumores o en esas estúpidas películas sin sentido la mafia no es así la mafia es, una famiglia donde puedes confiar tu vida a ellos tienen un código de honor que hay que respetar no es matar por matar siempre hay un motivo para las cosas y la mafia no se mueve así porque si asesinos contra asesinos ¿lo comprendes? No todo es muerte oscuridad y bajos mundos también hay otras cosas tanto buenas como malas pero para descubrir el extenso mundo de la mafia primero tendrías que cambiar tu mentalidad y al menos intentar verlo de otra manera si no jamás llegaras lejos tu solo confía en tu instinto y llegaras allí donde tu desees solo tienes que seguir adelante con tus ideales y veras que sucede solo te digo que la mafia no es así y pronto descubrirás que tan errada es tu idea sobre esta. Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa de medio lado

Tsuna - "Dejemos este tema de lado, no me apetece discutir para al final llegar a ningún lado ya que eres tozudo como una mula tsk debe ser por la edad jaja, bien dime viejo. ¿Me seguirás a todos lados, como si fueras un perro guardián? ¿Tendré que ir a la escuela? Ya que si vas a ser mi "tutor" yo no veo la necesidad de ir a la escuela porque para eso estas tu ¿no crees?" Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Reborn - "Sí a ambas preguntas" soltó firmemente "Una buena educación es la base de todo buen mafioso y por eso tengo que estar al tanto de todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hagas."

Tsuna suspiró y rodo los ojos sabía que no valdría de nada desafiarlo ya que no le aria caso alguno. Además le había quedado BIEN claro que ese hombre le podría matar sin siquiera pensarlo. Asique solo suspiro y decidió que lo dejaría pasar por esta vez

῀῀Al día siguiente… [De camino a la escuela]῀῀

Chico - "¡hey! recuerdas a kyoko esa chica tan bonita e inocente pues ya he avanzado con ella y tenido una semi cita…." Dijo una voz chirriante y molesta cerca suyo. "yuri y Ryoko eran buenas chicas, bonitas e ingenuas pero, Kyoko… es como comparar cobre con oro ¿me entiendes? jajaja." Dijo con un tono baboso

'Menudo baboso' pensó Tsuna haciendo una mueca de asco y repugnancia total. El baboso que hablaba era Mochida el capitán del club de kendo ja menudo desgraciado que suerte el haberme topado con él al fin y al cabo estaba muy estresado y el seria mi salida de escape a esta gran frustración y enfado Yu le miro con una mirada de total sadismo se puso detrás de Mochida alargó la pierna la puso sobre sus tobillos y tiro hacia atrás haciendo que se callera con un gran plof miro como él y sus cosas como los libros, la mochila y su espada de bambú caían a plomo Tsuna al ver eso no pudo estar más que satisfecho tubo que sobre esforzarse para no romper a reír como si fuera un loco.

Mochida - "¡¿Mocoso que cojones te crees que estás haciendo, acaso sabes quién soy yo?!" gruño Mochida con una mirada furiosa dirigida hacia él.

Tsuna le dedicó una sonrisa diabólica que incluso helaba el ambiente su mirada parecía filosa como una cuchilla y sus dientes parecían más puntiagudos y grandes le daban un aspecto terrorífico tanto que se asemejaban a los de un lobo hambriento que se fija en un corderito se rio y se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

Tsuna -"Estaba de camino hacia la escuela y tu cerdo desgraciado te has puesto en MI camino y yo he tenido que apartarte "sutilmente".

Mochida parecía querer decir algo pero se tragó sus palabras cuando una idea cruzo su mente, "No me digas que a ti también te gusta Sasagawa y por tus celos me has hecho esto jajaja si es así es realmente patético….Ella solo tiene ojos para mi así que es mejor que dejes tus celos mocoso."

Tsuna - "Podría contarle lo baboso y asqueroso que eres ¿Sabes? Al fin y al cabo Sasagawa es una buena chica y seguro que a la mínima duda que tenga te dará una patada y eso será muy bonito de ver." Dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Mochida - "Ja, con que esas tenemos ¿no?. Entonces qué te parece si tenemos un combate tu yo en el gimnasio al final de las clases veremos de lo que estas echo je."

Chico - "¡ Mochida-senpai ! ¡Tenga cuidado ese chico es nada más y nada menos que saa..sawada-san! ¡De la clase 1-A! Aquel al que todos llaman Yasei no ōkami "Susurro muerto de miedo el chico con el que iba hablando de camino a clase.

La cara de Mochida se quedó pálida toda la bravuconada y la arrogancia de antes se había ido para ser sustituida por una cara entre terror y asombro. A Tsuna le jodia que la gente lo tratara y mirara como si fuera una bestia parda o un monstruo y eso era molesto ya que por muy delincuente que fuera jamás y recalco JAMAS le había puesto la mano encima a alguien débil o inocente, pero por ahora se dedicaba a disfrutar a tope de la expresión de pánico total que tenía Mochida en la cara.

Tuna - "Mmmmm… ¿Y por qué hay que esperar a que acaben las clases? Puedo destrozar esa cara de puerco que tienes aquí y ahora."

Mochida - "¡E-Es por Sasagawa! A-Así se sabrá quién es e-el ganador de su corazón."

Tsuna estaba por golpearlo en ese mismo lugar total ¿Para qué esperar y meterse en una estúpida competición sin sentido? El necesitaba desahogarse en ese momento no después. pero antes de que terminara de levantar el puño para estampárselo en la cara sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, volvió la mirada hacia atrás para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que el Prefecto del terror Hibari Kyoya ante esto Tsuna solo pudo sonreír esperando poder pelear con el este, sin embargo solo le miro con sus ojos negros fríos como el hielo y paso de largo de ahí ya que Yu desistió de su pelea en plena calle con Mochida más que nada por civismo suspiro con frustración no le quedaba de otra asique.

Tsuna - "Acepto tu ridículo reto pero después no te vayas a arrepentir." Dijo viendo hacia el lugar donde estaba Mochida, intentando ocultar esa ansiedad por pelear. "Nos vemos al final de las clases espero que estés bien preparado para lo que te espera je." 'Al menos hoy tengo algo de motivación para quedarme en la escuela jajaja y además hoy no toca historia creo que será un gran día.' Sin más Tsuna se giró sobre la esquina para entrar en clase sin nada más que decir. No fue hasta que puso un pie dentro del aula que se dio cuenta de que Leone se había largado.

῀῀Dentro de la clase…῀῀

Chico - "¿Has Escuchado lo que se dice por ahí? Se dice que Sawada ha desafiado a Mochida en plena calle por Kyoko-chan al final tendrán un duelo al terminar la clase" susurró un chico que estaba cerca suyo.

Chica - "¿Lo dices enserio? No creo que Sawada tenga ninguna oportunidad… es decir, ¡Mochida-sempai es el mejor en kendo del colegio e inclusive del distrito se dice que pocos o casi ningunos pueden superarlo en lo que Kendo se refiere! Además Sawada es solo un crio a su lado"

Chico - "¿Enserio no has escuchado nada sobre Sawada? Todo el mundo lo conoce tanto mayores como menores él es conocido como Yasei no ōkami por la forma tan bestial que tiene al pelear además cuando no está en clases también se pelea con la gente de fuera es alguien al que temer."

Chica - "No puedo creer que a alguien tan bestia como él le guste la dulce Sasagawa."

Tsuna - "hey bola de estúpidos." Interrumpió Tsuna levantando la cabeza de su escritorio para abrir un ojo con pereza y mirar mal a todos "Os estoy escuchando, asique a cerrar la boca o al menos ser más discretos tsk me incordiáis."

Los susurros y cuchicheos se callaron de inmediato no se oía ni siquiera un grillo eso hizo que diera una sonrisa de pura satisfacción para después acomodarse y echarse otra siesta pero cuando se estaba poniendo cómodo una potente descarga a sus músculos le hizo maldecir y gritar en voz tan alta que la profesora se asustó y se calló de la silla al igual que algunos compañeros de la clase.

Profesora - "¡Señor Sawada! ¿Tienes algo que decir, si es así, porque no lo compartes con la clase?" preguntó la profesora con tono enfadado mientras se sobaba la parte adolorida del culo.

Tsuna -"Me he acordado que deje un bol de palomitas en el microondas." Dijo con un tono realmente serio y creíble "¿Me dejarías salir a llamar a mi madre para ver si está en casa y las puede sacar? Es que si se hacen demasiado será carbón y desgraciadamente no se podrán comer y es una lástima."

La profesora le dio permiso aun un poco incrédula por lo que le dijo su estudiante. Tsuna salió corriendo a la salida del colegio, dispuesto a encontrar lo que sea que le dio ese calambrazo en los músculos ya que lo dejo tenso. Antes de tan siquiera poner un pie fuera de la entrada del colegio, apareció Reborn apoyado en el muro y con una sonrisa arrogante

Reborn - "Ciaoooo."

Tsuna – "Desgraciado Fuiste tú ¿Verdad? Contesta no tengo todo el día" dijo un poco irritado

Una sonrisa que ya le comenzaba a molestar apareció sobre los labios de ese hombre.

Tsuna - "¡¿Se puede saber por qué lo hiciste acaso lo ves divertido?!" reclamó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba "¡¿Acaso quieres matarme? Estás loco o que te pasa!"

Reborn - "Este es un dispositivo especial que está colocado en tu espalda brazos piernas y cuello y que además te dará una DESCARGA en los músculos cada vez que te duermas en clase dándote un dolor grande además de parálisis temporal y tensión muscular y no te lo puedes quitar a no ser que YO te lo quite y permíteme que te diga que eso es casi imposible"

Tsuna - "¡¿ERES UN PSICOPATA O QUÉ? ACASO SE TE HA AFLOJADO UNA TUERCA!" Grito totalmente desesperado, se quitó la camisa se subió un poco el pantalón y en efecto, encontró los dichosos dispositivos pero al fijarse bien se dio cuenta de que eran como chips incrustados en su piel Tsuna inhaló y exhaló más de veinte veces para calmarse al final resignado opto por rendirse ya que no iría a ningún lado si discutía con el tozudo de Reborn

Tsuna Con una mirada asesina y psicópata resoplo, y se encamino hacia clases de nuevo, era irónico que no pudiera descansar y encima que le tocara historia nada podía salir peor y eso que él creía que hoy sería su día de suerte ja no sabía lo equivocado que estaba. Pasaron las horas y por fin después de la gran tortura la campana sonó sus ojos ardían en furia y su aura era tan espeluznante que se comparaba con la de Hibari Kyoya, resoplo y sonrío sádicamente al recordar su pelea con ese pensamiento sin darse cuenta llego al gimnasio estaba deseando sacarle los dientes a Mochida para que babeara pero con razón. Cuando entro al gimnasio se dio cuenta de que había una gran multitud y entre medio vio a Mochida vestido con el traje de Kendo, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia lo miro por encima del hombro y le dedico una mirada de superioridad el muy desgraciado.

Mochida - "¡Ahí estás insolente! Te explicare las reglas la verdad son muy simples el que consiga un Ipon gana así de fácil además como eres un novato en Kendo intentare ponerme a tu nivel. ¡Quien gane este combate se quedara con la linda Kyoko-chan queda claro!"

Tsuna - "Ja mas equivocado no podías estar a mí me importa bien poco Sasagawa " dijo con voz seca "yo sólo quiero pegarte hasta que no te puedas ni levantar solo deseo ver cómo te retuerces en el suelo como si fueras una lombriz jaja me voy a divertir de lo lindo."

Por un lado el aire de superioridad de Mochida se había esfumado como una pluma por otro lado el aire que rodeaba a Tsuna era gélido casi cortaba el aire de repente la gente del gimnasio empezó a cuchichear y susurrar apostando por el vencedor miro a Mochida y vio que de nuevo sonreía y por una extraña razón su súper intuición le decía que algo iba a ir mal pero no hizo caso gran error.

Tsuna se equipó con la ropa de Kendo cogió la espada de bambú y espero a que diera inicio el combate después de dos minutos el árbitro indico el inicio de la pelea, cinco minutos después Tsuna se encontraba maldiciendo por lo bajo ya que no le iba tan bien como el esperaba él estaba acostumbrado a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con tácticas de ataque pero nunca lucho con armas y es por eso que ahora se sentía como pez fuera del agua, no movía bien la espada y le costaba lo suyo seguir el ritmo se sentía bastante limitado al moverse, pero se me ocurrió una idea usaría fuerza bruta y cansaría al oponente para así cuando se quedaría sin fuerzas rematarlo

῀῀Cinco minutos después῀῀


End file.
